Mémoire
by Thais'Slash
Summary: [Aventures; Pas de spoil] Allongés dans la neige, Eden les veille. Ce n'est pas toute leur vie qui défile sous leurs yeux; il n'y a qu'un fragment qui se joue sous leurs paupières.
C'était une nuit sans lune, une nuit froide de février à l'aube d'un printemps et pourtant, pas d'espoir au bouts des doigts gercés et rougis. Le quatuor s'était réfugié dans une grotte pour se protéger des rafales glaciales, mais l'humidité les rendait lentement fous. Seul Shin semblait encore être conscient, et montrait un peu d'attention à leurs alentours.

Quant aux autres, ils frottaient leurs mains plus par mécanisme que par réel instinct de survie. Leurs esprits s'en allaient. Doucement. Le temps ne pressait pas. La neige les recouvrirait d'un manteau immaculé, une dernière repentance pour leurs péchés. Inconsciemment, tous s'étaient rapprochés, et collés dans l'espoir de trouver une dernière chaleur. A travers leurs cils recouverts de givre, ils observaient les hauts pins et cèdres qui les surplombaient,et la vie qu'ils abritaient, qui continuait son cours sans se soucier de ces quatre aventuriers seuls et oubliés.

Eden les veillait, son pelage comme couverture de fortune. Et alors que ses pupilles observèrent avec intelligence son maître et ses compagnons, elle se leva. Une dernière fois, comme une élégie pour ses maîtres sur le chemin du non-retour, elle hurla. Et dans les esprits de chacun, ce fut l'appel d'un dernier rêve ou plutôt, souvenir.

Balthazar se rappela de cette unique occasion, si particulière, où Théo l'avait invité à danser. Serte cela n'avait pas été de son plain gré mais plutôt une décision prise au bout de mille et unes simagrées du mage, et ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu des champs avec seule la lune pour témoin. Là, il avait tendu sa paume avec une moue rébarbative, avant qu'il ne rougisse en sentant les doigts griffus de Balthazar s'entrelacer avec les siens. Le demi-démon se souvint des premiers pas maladroits, avant qu'ils ne prennent confiance et se lancent dans une danse endiablée. Et dans l'instant, il s'était perdu dans les pupilles bleutées du paladin, et se surprit à s'oublier. Soudain il n'y avait plus d'hérésie. Il n'était qu'un homme, avec ses faiblesses et ses forces, face à Théo le bourreau et le sauveur. S'il n'y avait que lui, que le monde s'écroulait lentement en cendres, peut-être que Balthazar n'en aurait que faire. S'il n'y avait que Théo pour l'enlacer, l'embrasser, l'embraser, même dans un bûcher de flammes il n'aurait d'yeux que pour l'autre. Parce que ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour, mais certainement pas non plus de l'amitié, et que l'indécence de leur relation résidait dans la passion sans confessions qu'ils vouaient l'un à l'autre. Peut-être était-ce son dernier souvenir, cette danse. Mais il n'oublierait pas les pas lorsque viendrait l'au-delà.

Grunlek sentit la fourrure de la louve quitter son corps et, entendant son cri, il sombra dans une dernière pensée. Ce moment court, intime, ou il était seul, avec Eden. Rare étaient les fois où il se laissait vaguer à la nostalgie, mais il était peut-être trop alcoolisé pour penser avec sa prestance habituelle. Il titubait, avec un air rappelant une mauvaise caricature de la royauté. Sa voix vacillait alors qu'il prononçait de longs discours tirés des vestiges de sa mémoire, avant que soudain il ne s'appuie sur un roc, passant sa main de chair sur son visage humide. Face à la mentalité de ses compagnons, il se sentait soudainement seul, abandonné à lui-même et ses principes que tous semblaient trouver utopiques. Il sentit le museau d'Eden toucher sa cuisse, le surprenant. Il se tourna vers elle et se laissa glisser au sol, n'ayant plus la force de se prétendre digne. Il y avait bien longtemps, on lui avait ôté toute fierté de force, alors... Grunlek se rappela alors de la langue râpeuse de la louve, qui lui avait alors rappelé ce qu'il était, et n'était plus. Désormais c'était un aventurier entouré d'amis prêts à le soutenir, lui et ses idéaux à défaut de le comprendre. Et s'il devait faire le deuil de sa royauté, alors ainsi en serait-il il était bien un nain, et serait fier de cette nouvelle identité, même s'il l'avait acquis force de fuite et de sacrifices. Lorsque viendrait le jugement, il ne serait pas le prince mais le compagnon.

Théo sentit les rafales s'immiscer dans son armure devenue inutile. Le froid lui enserra la gorge quand sa mémoire prit son esprit en otage. Lui vint en tête cette fois où, après un énième incident dans un village, il s'était retrouvé sur la place publique, les mains et la tête dans une planche de bois. Insensibles à son rang et son statut, les villageois l'avaient condamné à une humiliation publique. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il avait constaté que tous s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, fruits pourris et pierres à la main. Il aperçu ses amis non loin. Il soupira. Tout ceci était uniquement de sa faute et il grogna en s'imaginant ses compagnons rire à son infortune il récupérait après tout la monnaie de sa pièce. Pourtant, si souvent ils l'avaient critiqué pour son côté bagarreur, ils arboraient désormais des regards inquiets. Il vit même leurs poings se serrer alors que les premiers végétaux venaient peindre son visage. Il aurait aisément pu se dégager mais pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il voulait leur prouver qu'il assumerait toujours ses actes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise alors, de voir Balthazar se précipiter vers lui malgré les pierres, et lui susurrer quelques mots pour le calmer avant qu'il ne se relève et fasse barrière pour le protéger. Shin et Grunlek le rejoignirent, et soudain Théo inspira avec force. Jamais il n'avait réalisé l'ampleur de leur lien. Soudain il ne portait plus son fardeau seul, et il se rendit compte que si cela avait toujours été le cas mais jamais il ne les avait remercié. La tâche n'était facile et pourtant tous l'avaient toujours soutenu, en particulier Balthazar... Théo se souvint qu'ils avaient fui avec des haches et des fourches à leurs trousses, mais jamais n'avait-il plus ri qu'après leur avoir dit merci. Peut-être irait-il en enfer, mais il ne pouvait que prier pour ses compagnons.

Shin, malgré sa nature, sentit doucement la neige avoir raison de lui. Plongeant dans un profond sommeil, Morphée le guida vers un dernier souvenir. Malgré ses airs, Shin avait toujours eu peur de la solitude. Il ne savait si c'était un traumatisme, une partie de se nature où subconscient bien trop lucide face au regard des autres. Il se targuait de ses talents pour emmener quelque demoiselle dans ses draps, mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même elle n'étaient là que pour combler un manque d'affection. S'il appréciait ses compagnons, son cœur vouait une peur farouche à la construction d'une amitié solide. Aussi, au départ, il était vrai qu'il était d'abord resté avec eux par confort, d'abord économique mais surtout social, car personne ne souhaitait s'en prendre au compagnon d'un paladin. Ce fut dans un combat difficile, éprouvant qu'il comprit. Lorsque, sans réfléchir, par un instinct de survie trop rapide pour être simulé, ils l'avaient laissé achever l'ennemi pour les protéger. Il se souvenait du regard de Grunlek, soutenant le sien alors qu'il hochait la tête, faible et soutenant ses côtes ensanglantées. La confiance qu'il y avait vu lui avait soudain serré la gorge et avec honte il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Un geste avait suffit, pour lui faire réaliser qu'il s'était pas le poids mais le maintien de l'équipe, malgré les quelques maladresses qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir. Avec un sourire, il savait qu'il partait peut-être rejeté des yeux du monde pour s'être assumé, mais il ne regrettait rien.

Eden regarda son équipe s'endormir. Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que la chaleur les quittait définitivement, mais cela ne rendait pas le départ plus difficile. Elle lécha une dernière fois leurs visages bleuis par le froid, même celui de Shin dont elle savait bien que malgré les réflexions, il l'avait appréciée. La louve s'écarta légèrement avant de creuser avec ses pattes arrières, recouvrant les hommes avachis.

Enfin, elle les regarda. Endormis ils paraissaient presque innocent. Elle grogna en se rappelant les mésaventures dans lesquelles ils s'étaient embarqués, mais dans l'exaspération se lisait la douleur du deuil. On ne les vit plus enfin, sous la neige blanche. Satisfaite, elle hurla une dernière fois en mémoire d'aventuriers maudits, dont jamais on avait cherché à comprendre les maux.

[N/A : Quand j'écris sur Aventures c'est toujours très succinct, parce que j'aime surtout étudier les personnages et les approfondir, Mahyar se charge très bien déjà de nous raconter une très bonne histoire ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, bien que ce fut court... Merci de laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis ou/et me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer ! ]


End file.
